Not So Normal
by Tazzy Girl
Summary: Sorry but this is only the frist 2 chapters of the full book. I am not really sure how long the whole book will be but I'll have anouther chapter coming soon! (I HOPE!) This really isn't a moive crossover but I guess it could be, its kinda like the moive


Chapter 1

A Normal Life

It was Friday, and on my way home all I could think was the parties my friends were having. Jennifer alone was having one very night all through the weekend. But we also had to write a 15 page English report. But I wasn't worried I could cram Sunday night when I got home. It was easy any way, just on a experience that helped or changed something in your life. I'll be cute and write about when my cousin was born or something.

I opened the door to our house to meet my brother Danny. He was in his football jersey and drinking some milk form the carton. "You know other people have to eat from that too!" I said as I sat my bag down on the couch. "Like you ever drink milk Kel." he said as he wiped his milk mustache away with his arm. Danny was the perfect football player he was tall about 6 foot tall, and was also big too. Not fat just about 190 pounds. He had dark hair like Dad's and Mom's blue eyes. Although you would ever think we were brother and sister. I was 5'7 and about 112 pounds. I had mother's blonde hair and Daddy's dark eyes. I walked up the stairs to my bed room, when I heard him call my name. "Kelly!"

"What?" I yelled down the stairs

"You have a game to go to you know! Don't forget like last time!" he yelled his deep voice booming. He was talking about a week ago, I was running late to a game and got in trouble "The captain of the cheer squad can't be late to a game!" Mrs. Howerbocher had said. Half the time I wanted to drop out and just be a normal cheerleader. But tall thin blondes aren't supposed to be normal cheerleaders. Especially with parents like mine, a over achieving Dad and a has to be perfect Mom. Me and Danny had to get strait A's in school, and had to be captain and quarterback of the sport teams.

I opened the door to my room and walked inside before closing the door and opening the window. My room had light purple walls and purple things on the walls my room was so girly. I picked up my phone which also was purple, and called my best friend. Jennifer. Jen was blonde too and tall like me. We had been best friends since I could remember and she was the only person I let into my life.

"Hey Jen." I said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Kel." she said her voice was cute and bubbly. If you didn't know who she was you would think you were talking to a little girl. Her voice was pleasant after a hard day.

"What time are you going to the game?" I asked Jen had been in the running with me for captain of the squad but she messed up on purpose to let me win. She knew how my parents were.

"I don't know. What about you?" she replied

"Around 8:00. Isn't that about 3o minutes before it starts that's should been good to warm up and practice once."

We talked about the game and boys and things. When I noticed it was 7:00 p.m. we said our goodbyes, and hung up. I didn't want to get ready yet so I laid on my bed for a minute. Danny yelled up the stairs and asked if I needed a ride. I was sure my car was fixed now, so I said no. I heard the door shut and Danny's truck start up as he pulled away.

Chapter 2

Cheating

It wasn't long before I herd mom and dads car pull into the drive way they got home late. I got off my bed and walked into the hallway upstairs. When I herd mom push open the door and start yelling at Dad.

"I can't this Michael." Mother yelled as she walked in and headed over to kitchen table.

"Michelle would please wait until we know Danny and Kelly are gone we don't want them to hear us!" Father said before calling out me and Danny's name. I would of called back but something was wrong, really wrong and I wanted to know what.

"Danny's truck is gone. Kelly must of got a ride with him. Now talk about what you have done to our family!" Mother yelled I sat down with my back leaning on the stair case railing, where they couldn't see me.

"Michelle you're over reacting! Thousand of husbands do this we can work though it!" Father tried to reason but mother's voice was cruel and hateful.

"What sleeping with a client! Really, Michael lets just forget that you put what you need before us, before me. Your wife!" Mother said her voice angry shaking with hurt.

I started crying I couldn't help it. Father had been cheating on mother, and it was over they were getting a divorce. I tried to muffle my sobs but it was no use. No matter how hard I tried I cried louder and louder until even with them yelling at each other father and mother heard me. Father came up the stairs to find me crying my eyes out. "Baby." father said his voice was deep and sincerer. The way he would talk when I was little and scraped my knee. He sat down next to me and pulled my hands from my face. "Baby I love you, and your mother very much. I am sorry I hurt you and mother. Please for give me." He said I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. I just couldn't stop. He tried to give me a hug but I pulled away. Why, why did he do it? Why did anyone do it? Why would anyone want to hurt there family like he was now. I pushed him away I stood up and ran into the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it. He knocked on the door once, but when mother said "I hope your happy now!" He went to talk to her.

I sat on the toilet sobbing my eyes out. I had gotten some toilet paper and wiped my eyes. After a minute or so I was able to sit and only whimper not cry anymore. And I blinked away the rest of the tears, that came little by little. It hurt so much I was always Daddy's little girl. Why, why would he want to hurt me like this didn't he like about me, Mom, Danny. I didn't know if mom and dad were going to tell Danny but if they didn't I would he needed to know. I sat on the toilet rapped my arms around my stomach, and took a few deep breathes. There had to be someway to make this easier, it couldn't be this hard. I thought about everything, medication, therapist. I thought about some of the kids at school. There were a lot of parents getting divorces. What did those kids do? How did they coup? Then I remembered a girl she sat across from me in English. She always wore longs sleeved shirts. But when she reached for a paper one day in class she had huge cuts on her arm. When I had asked her about them she only said "They help me coup." and went back to work. I had always thought that's cutting yourself was weird but now I really thought about it.

I stood up and looked around looking for something sharp. I realized what I was doing and shook my head a little. Before opening the door to the bathroom, and rushing into my room. Mother and Father were still arguing downstairs. I sat down next to my bed and my phone. My knees were up close to my chest with my arms tightly wrapped around my legs. I picked up the phone and dialed my boyfriend. His parents had gotten a divorce recently. He could help me I needed someone to talk too. I called his cell phone, but it only rang and rang before I got his answering machine. I hung up a machine wasn't going to help me. He was at the game he played defensive line on the football team. Jennifer she was someone I could talk to. I called her cell phone too but hung up as I remembered she was at the game too. I felt alone I wanted to go to the game and see my friends, but I just couldn't get up and cheer to do that up have at least be a little happy. I was about to break into tears. I looked around my room, as I heard mother and father yelling downstairs. I closed my eyes and tried to make their voices go away, but they didn't. I looked around my room, and noticed something. A pair of scissors. I blinked my thoughts away, no…no…I wouldn't I wouldn't. But then my mother yelled something so loud it echoed in my head. I stood up and grabbed the scissors. I placed the sharp edge of the blade on my rist the cold metal felt odd. I thought about it and decided to cut my leg. That way when I wore short sleeved shirts they couldn't be seen. I rolled up my jeans and placed the blade on the inside of my leg. I slowly slid the blade a over my leg. It cut but only about the first layer of skin. I moved the blade faster, swiping it over my leg. This time it bleed it hurt for only moment before the pain went away. Then I heard father start to come up the stairs. I dropped the scissors and slid them underneath my bed. I grabbed the tissue I had been crying in and placed it over the cut. I had some rap left over from track, when I would have to rap my knees when I ran. I took it and rolled it over the tissue covering it tight so it wouldn't bleed I could hear Dad knock on the bathroom door asking for me. I rolled down my jeans quickly and walked to my door. I pushed the door open and grabbed my coat that was on the back of the door. I walked out of my room Dad tried to hug me but I pushed him away. "Honey please!" was the only thing he said to me as I pushed past mom when I went down the stairs. I grabbed my keys that were hanging on a hook on the wall nest to the door. I opened the door and climbed into my car. My car was a red sunflower, perfect for me. I turned the key and my car roared to life and I was on my way to the game.

I drove down to the high school, as I reached the parking lot I circled it about 3 times before I pulled out. I didn't want to go but I wanted to talk to my friends. There was a soda dinner that was only a block away from the field. The cheerleaders would go there after practice and drink a milkshakes and talk before we went home. The dinner loved us too. After a winning game it was school ritual to go and eat there. One guy from the football team could drink down 5 milkshakes and eat 10 cheese burgers. They always made a lot of money after a game.

I drove over and parked my car in the parking lot. I knew some of the girls that worked there and I really didn't want to talk to just anybody, so I waited in my car. I looked at my watch it was 8:00. The game would be over in 10 minutes, and we had had a winning streak so I knew the whole team, cheerleaders, and friends would all pack this little outdoor restaurant. The dinner was a small building were there food was made. And a bunch of picnic benches under a outdoor roof. I sat in my car my arms raped around me. How would Danny take to the news? I hoped he would take it better than I did. I had never seen Danny break down let alone cry. I rolled my head over so it leaned ingested my window. I took a deep breath and sighed. I glanced back at my watch it was 8:13 and I noticed a truck pull into a parking lot followed a car. A few kids got out and started yelling "we won, we won!" as they climbed out of there cars. More cars and trucks pulled up all yelling the same things. I waited and saw Danny's truck pull up along with Jennifer's car. I opened my door and started toward there vehicles. Danny was leaded up next to his truck talking to Jen. As I walked I could feel the tears in my eyes. I didn't want to tell Danny he was having a good night I didn't want to ruin it. Jennifer saw me and started walking toward me. " Kelly why were you gone?" When I couldn't hold it back any more. I raised my hand to my face and started crying. Jennifer stopped and ran toward me, she ran up and gave me a big hug. Danny was right behind her. "Sis what's wrong?" he asked as he stood next to me. I took two deep breaths before I managed to say, "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce." Danny stood there shocked as Jennifer pulled me over to the dinner and we all sat down at a table. There I pored my guts out to my brother and best friend.

Danny sat at the table shocked not really knowing what to think. Jennifer hugged me and told me how sorry she was. She almost started crying. Danny stood up from the table. "Kelly we need to head home, I want to talk to mom and dad." he said as he reached down and grabbed his football helmet. "Okay." I said as I stood up too. "Do you want me to come Kel?" Jennifer asked "No, I'll be okay I'll call you when I get home." I said as me and Danny walked to our cars. I climbed in to my car and he got into his truck.

I followed behind Danny when we drove home. I didn't want to get there first, for some reason I didn't want to pull into the drive way first. I was a short drive over to the house from the dinner. Danny waited for me to pull into the drive way before he got out of his car, and we walked in together. Dad was sitting on the couch with his hands over his face his elbows resting on his knees. Mom was somewhere in the kitchen making something to eat. When wee opened the door dad looked at me and then Danny a look of sadness crossed his face. As mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Hey Danny." dad said his voice was weak and almost frightened. "I guess you heard what happened," dad said as he paused waiting for Danny to say something but he only shock his head. "I want you to know I never meant to hurt you… or your sister, or your mother. I can never ask you to forgive me." he said but before he could finish Danny replied "Good because I can't." Danny turned with out another word and walked upstairs to his bedroom I followed behind and went into my room.

Later on I heard Dad try to talk to Danny, but Danny wouldn't listen to him only shut in dads face. I didn't feel like calling Jen. So I just laid on my bed curled around my teddy bear Daddy brought me when I was little and went to sleep.


End file.
